SpongeBob Fanon Wiki:History
The SpongeBob Fanon Wiki (also known as SpongeBob Fan Wiki or simply abbreviated to SBFW) is a fanfiction site created by Arre 320 on November 9, 2008. Official History Foundation (November 9, 2008 - August 19, 2010 TBA ---- Adoption (August 20, 2010 - June 21, 2012) TBA ---- Growth in Fanon, Anti-Wikia Movements, Separation from ESB (2013-14) Main Users: '''Ponyo Fan, Da Nerd, Tanner (most commonly using the account Rarity7Best) '''Notable Users: MrScience12, JellyfishJam38, JCM, Suds47, SBCA, RamDarre, William Leonard, IHeartSpongeBob, SethStewart90, Chrisvader1234, TopherGopher, Teleram, Kidboy24, President Dubstep, Omgitskittykatty 'Notable Fanon: 'Absorbent Days, SpongeBob: Infection, Leader Plankton!, The New Adventures of the IJLSA, SpongeToons, A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants, Reckless and Retired, Ttyl., Vacation: The Parody, Warriors of Bikini Bottom Tanner notably attempted to have users from troll the wiki, including paying Mr-ex7777. All Uncyclopedia users were blocked by Ponyo Fan, and many disabled their accounts shortly afterwords. A notable incident that occurred shortly before the trolls were blocked, was Mr-ex7777 posting a NSFW shock image in chat, leading to them being reported by Da Nerd in his aptly named "We need to block Mr-ex" blog. Following multiple incidents between ESB and SBFW (then-member of SpongeBobia), a proposal was created by AMK152 that would change the course of SBFW for the foreseeable future. AMK claimed that "Some of us here at ESB wanted to help with the Fanon wiki, as opposed to creating our own. We believe that having one Fanon wiki is to the benefit of all. However, even with the recent develops, there have been several issues with the ESB-SBFW relationship." The proposal concluded on June 8, 2014 with the conclusion being "ESB will build a fanon wiki and if the SBFW's situation improves, ESB is open to a merge." However, the merge was never considered again and both wikis went their separate ways ever since. The representatives for the side of SBFW (who all voted for option E) were SBCA, JCM, and MrScience12. They were the only 3 SBFW users who voted on the proposal. ---- Mass User Departure, Resurgence in Fanon (2015) 'Notable Users: 'MrScience12, Ponyo Fan, Doctor Bugs, Tominator777, The Terrible Travis, The Imperial Ghost, SBCA, IRmjii, Cosmobo, 'Notable Fanon: 'Basket Sponge, Bikini Bottom Survival, Channel Chasers, Plankton Lives With The Raw, ParodySponge, Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea ---- New Wave Users, Parody Culture (2016) 'Notable Users: 'SBCA, Percyblu, , The Terrible Travis, The Imperial Ghost, Gavin The Otter, ElectroElf, RadioGuy42, SonicTheEpic, Cans48 'Notable Fanon: 'SpongeBob n' Stuff, The Terrible Travis (series), Livin' With The Squid, ParodySponge, The End of My Soul, SpongeBob SquarePants Remade, Spongebob With Pluto ---- Corporate Takeover, Standardization (2017) 'Notable Users: 'Percyblu, The Terrible Travis, SBCA, SpongeBot678, PolarTem, DanzxvFan8275, SaiyanGokuDBZ, ElectroElf, Rocky Lobster, Chuck123456 'Notable Fanon: 'Life in Bikini Bottom, SBFW Go!, SpongeBob n' Stuff, Dunces and Dragons ---- Final Downfall, Closure of Original SBFW (2018) 'Notable Users: ' TheJasbre202, SBCA, CrazySponge, SpongeBot678, Locknloaded23, The Terrible Travis, DanzxvFan8275, Purple133, FireMatch, PolarTem 'Notable Fanon: 'Discord Crib, Better Days, SBFW Go!, Zero Plot Whatsoever, FutureBob ElectronicPants, Roommates On September 13, 2018, the wiki was closed by Fandom Staff due to ongoing controversies and disruption, and less than 2 months before its 10th anniversary. Most of the content was imported to a fork (created by CrazySponge) set up shortly after. However, on April 30, 2019, the wiki was restored by Fandom Staff under the condition that "no more excessive drama will be present on the wiki". ---- Civil Wars, Midly Peaceful (2019) 'Notable Users: 'TheJasbre202, CrazySponge, SpongeBot678, Locknloaded23, DanzxvFan8275, Purple133, FireMatch, JustInCaseTheDingusRunsAway 'Notable Fanon: 'Total Drama SBFW, Hoopla's Fantastic Beach, i forgot In January 2019, as 2 staff members are being demoted, 5 people have had enough with Box Productions and declare war, as well as starting drama, this is bad, but not as bad as Shutdown era. In February 2019, a Civil War occured, splitting the wiki into three groups, but in the end, FireMatch (who later returned in April), AlternativeHuman93 (who later returned in March as a semi-active member), PolarTem, and Pluto all left the wiki. Soon after in May/June, Golfpecks was able to get FANDOM to reopen to original wiki, which brought much joy to the users. Throughout the following months, with new users joining here and there, it started to get peaceful. Obviously, there was still a tad bit of drama and the wiki and discord, but the place got better overall. ---- (2020) TBA